Princess roxy
roxy is the fairy of animals and she is caring for animals and is brave and tough personality profile Roxy is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals and loving them, keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe that fairies exist. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. role in the series roxy is still the same altough her parents are differnt she still has queen morgana for her mother but she also has raven from the bbc raven series as his father and the town she was bron is not gardenia but amity island ands also she has a more important role in the series for she is draco's love interest and is also the tenth member of the winx club and she is also the keeper of the ring of of animorphus that is able to transform into an energy bow, she has a very deep love into draco and she likes to be around him alot. she also likes to hang out with the others including flora she also earns her enchantix form (even though she was raised on earth she can still earn her enchantix form for her homeworlds are earth and animorphus so she could earn it on either planets.) when she and draco are taken to her homeworld of animorpha and she risked her life for draco when nathar tries to kill him with a lighting bolt while he was in his black thorn vine grip, she jumps into the lighting bolts way,after few seconds unconsious in draco's arms, she earns her enchantix after words and defeats nathar by using her fairy dust to have him fall into the underworld of animorphus after the battle, raven gives them the ability to transform into differnt fairy forms at will and can still return to thier enchantix forms at will, she also gained the ring of animorphus as a gift from her parents at the ball at the end of winx club and the animal fight as draco and roxy were dancing together they knew that thier love can never be broken not even by the hands of a masked villian. she also cares for draco and often worries for him and that her love for him is so strong that they often fight together in their adventures and are also seen transforming in the same scene.when the winx went to metru nui to bring the other matorain to mata nui roxy finds her pixie nynphea (not the mother of pixies but dragonstorm101's version of her because he could not find a good original pixie from the series so he made up his own pixie.), she also gets advice from daphne and queen marion to be a proper princess. alex is roxy's alexornis shoulder bird just like daphne has iago as her shoulder bird, roxy got him when raven and morgana gave her alex who she and draco found in forest who was injured to keep as a freind. marina is roxy's sentieant bat even when she has her enchantix form she and draco still share their strengths togehther by combing their wings. she is also able to transform into differnt fairy forms which she could not in the original series. her dog artu is also with them.she also uses the ring of animorphus to contact morgana for help and tips when needed. relationship with draco she and draco met on the beach of amity island (in winx club agasint jaws) when draco was sketching the native dorodon in his notebook, roxy then come from behind and jumped him but then they started to talk a little and they decided to meet each again later that night and he gave his notebook so she can see his work, when they met again, she showed draco that she has special abilities with animals, when they were leaving draco sensensed she was in danger and ran to her aunt and uncles house, only to find them dead and then he saw a magic trail resembling that of roxy and it led him to an old warhouse further inland, in their he saw three bounty hunters cad bane, scroop and deadpool and they were going to use her as a ransom so they can get the money and kill the shark, but draco intervered and deafeted deadpool and scroop but was shot by cad bane when he tried to strike him down, when he called draco a saxon yak it enraged roxy and transformed her into a belivix fairy, when cad bane, scroop and deadpool escaped (injured that is) cad bane sayed "you may have deafeted us but you will never save your freind" , after she helped draco get up a little to her head, she admits that she was also in love with draco when she first met him and since they were both in their magic forms they did a magic kiss and it healed draco's wound and when they got back they told the whole story and they knew that she loves draco and that her aunt and uncle are dead so they let her in the team and that night they left the banquet early to have some lone time, they fell aslep under a tree and they dreamed they were dancing together. also both she and draco own a buissnes named the tutti fruit bar and that is where the others hang out after work and after adventures and zoid battles before the banquets, their love is so strong, that they are often together they even like to go around the village together and they also fight together and when some of the gauls saw them hugging winx club verses aliens he finds it creepy, touching but creepy becaue he finds thier powerful romance very weird to his eyes. in winx club verseus the gorgon when draco was in a coma thanks to gorgon hitting him with his tail while protect roxy she defended him while he is in his secret hiding place and held off gorgon and patchi, scowler, and juniper helped her deafet him. in Winx club and vraks venom ring after she snapped out of vraks control, draco cheered her up and in Winx club vs aliens draco also seems to calm her down when ever she is upset showing that even if roxy is scared confused, or other things, draco always gives her confedence in her self again, in winx club and bats roxy gives the others belivix powers. Roxy belivix.png|roxy's belivix Winx-club-roxy-believix-big.jpg Roxy belivix2.png Roxy beliveix.jpg Roxy beliveix 3d.jpg Roxy-Enchantix-the-winx-club-31338219-600-815-1-.jpg Roxy Speedix.png Roxy mythix Roxy hallowinx.png Roxy sirenix.png Roxy harmonix.png Roxy magic winx.png Roxy zoomix.png Roxy Tracix.png Roxy zoomix.png Roxy sophix.jpg Roxy lovix.png Roxy-Flora.jpg|roxy and flora in naturla of the pasture Roxy waitress.jpg|roxy's waitress outfit Roxy enchantix-.png Roxy on a swing.png|roxy on a wildfreee swing in her wildfreee dancing dress Alex.png|alex roxy's shoulder bird alexornis Nynphea.png DeerWildZord zpsc4fbbfac.jpg Animorphus bow.jpg|roxy's animorphus bow Butterfly ring.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Animorphus Category:Earth Category:Earth fairy